Robot Wars Wiki talk:Job List
Tornado What exactly needs to be done to this article? By the "last series" I assume you mean Series 7 and I cleaned up that section quite a while ago. Is that what you meant or is there something else that needs doing? Christophee (talk) 02:25, February 9, 2010 (UTC) :This isn't just my page, I stress that point very much. You and RA2 are also permitted to use it - in this case, instead of creating a useless page, if a task has been done, then remove it from the Job List. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 07:02, February 9, 2010 (UTC) ::I realise that but I was just making sure I understood what that particular job meant as I didn't want to remove it unless it had actually been done. When it's clear that a job has been done I'll remove it myself. Christophee (talk) 14:10, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Gentleman's Agreement What exactly would this article involve? 'Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 11:59, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :An explanation of the idea behind having a gentleman's agreement, and we'd list various cases where a gentleman's agreement was instated or mentioned. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 06:22, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Level 3 Headers? What are level 3 headers anyway? I assume you mean the battle summaries? RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 15:22, May 9, 2010 (UTC) :Headers that use three equals signs I think. The one you just created is a level 2 header. ManUCrazy (talk) 16:24, May 9, 2010 (UTC) This is a level 3 header TG (t ' 23:54, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Ok then, are we to assume that this applies for Robot pages too; ie no links in level 3 headers? 'RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 01:24, May 10, 2010 (UTC) :No, thats not what I meant. My point is to put the dot points into level three headers, and then remove the links. Its not that links shouldn't be in headers, its just one of my consistency points. TG (t ''' 01:35, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Merge? Very little that could be expanded re the Various weight classes in Extreme 1. Reccomend merge the lot. Re:Dutch Series 1 Heats For those who haven't noticed, I'm on to this. Matt(Talk) 17:22, June 20, 2011 (UTC) :That's good to see. Do the job well and you may be in line for some rewards. Christophee (talk) 22:16, June 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Job complete, I'll work on improving the series 2 heats at some point in the future. Matt(Talk) 09:31, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Second/Fourth Wars Heats Is there a reason why this section was deleted? The articles listed there still need to be expanded. Christophee (talk) 18:33, January 8, 2012 (UTC) :I thought The Samster said he'd done it? Matt Talk to me 18:43, January 8, 2012 (UTC) ::If he did I didn't notice it. I'll take a look. Christophee (talk) 18:46, January 8, 2012 (UTC) :::Nah, they're definitely still unfinished. Christophee (talk) 18:48, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Tricerabot Added its summary. Not sure if I can add much more but I think I've done well.--'' STORM II '' 18:59, January 27, 2012 (UTC) :Good work. I may amend that section on the list to incorporate more robots. Christophee (talk) 20:25, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Template:Stats There appears to be some inconsistency regarding which side competitions get competitor tables and which ones don't. I think we should make it consistent across the wiki. My preference would be to include the tables for every competition that had factsheets (I think there were a few that didn't, so it wouldn't work for them). I'll be willing to add the table for all the pages that don't have it, assuming we decide to go ahead with this. Christophee (talk) 19:07, December 2, 2012 (UTC) :I've found this to be an inconsistency too. I believe the Celebrity Special had it while the other Series 4 specials didn't due to all the robots having different appearances in that episode, but be my guest to put the templates on the articles that lack them. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'''Toast]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 19:13, December 2, 2012 (UTC) ::What about Semi-Finals and Grand Finals? Do you think they should have them too? Also one-off battles like the ones in Extreme 1. Christophee (talk) 19:17, December 2, 2012 (UTC) :::Should we do the international events too? StalwartUK (talk) 15:27, December 30, 2012 (UTC) ::::Yes, every episode page will require the makeover. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 15:32, December 30, 2012 (UTC) :::::Every competition that has all the stats displayed on the show should get the new template. There are some that didn't though, such as the Third World Championship, so we wouldn't be able to do it properly. Christophee (talk) 15:37, December 30, 2012 (UTC) ::::::I'm currently doing The First World Championship and will later do the International League Championship. StalwartUK (talk) 15:43, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Is there some way of creating a template for robots whose stats weren't displayed on the show for whatever reason (e.g. The Mauler and Thunderpants) so they at least get a proper table alongside the other robots. Maybe include the name, image, location and team members, and have something like statistics unkown in the gap where the rest would be. Either that or we could just use the current templates and put 'Unknown' for all the fields that weren't shown to us. Christophee (talk) 20:16, December 30, 2012 (UTC) :I think we would just put the raw template data into the article, as there's too much variety with how much we know about each robot. Mauler, for example, we know its weight, so that would require one template. Then Thunderpants, we don't, so would need another etc. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 20:22, December 30, 2012 (UTC) ::Actually, thinking about it, that wouldn't work. Maybe a separate template in each case is the only option. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 20:26, December 30, 2012 (UTC) :::We never saw their stats on the show and I would be against making them up. A note on why they were unable to enter the arena and a link to their robot page I believe is more than sufficient. StalwartUK (talk) 20:33, December 30, 2012 (UTC) ::::I've added a temporary table for Mauler using the standard template, although I forgot to put in the weight, and I think I should have chosen the other image instead. It looks okay, but I think it would be better if we had a separate template for it. Christophee (talk) 20:34, December 30, 2012 (UTC) :::::I've added the weight and switched images, and I don't think it looks too bad actually. Maybe we won't need a new template after all. Christophee (talk) 20:40, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Just noticed that the German Grand Final (not to mention the UK vs Germany/European Championship pages) doesn't have the stats put in. Which brings me to another point, how are we going to handle the episodes with two different versions (this counts The Second World Championship too)? If they have different stats listed that could create some issues... StalwartUK (talk) 17:20, December 31, 2012 (UTC) :They've obviously been overlooked as we've only just started to extend it to all the episodes. Is there any difference in the UK/German and UK/US stats sheets, other than the translations and the different measurement formats? We can easily include both measurements, but I'm not sure what to do if there are any other differences. Christophee (talk) 17:43, December 31, 2012 (UTC) ::The German grand final is NOT done. StalwartUK 14:32, January 8, 2013 (UTC) :::We've only just started adding the tables to finals, and that's clearly another one that's been overlooked. I'll get those episodes done soon unless somebody beats me to it. Christophee (talk) 15:09, January 8, 2013 (UTC) I've now done all the Nickelodeon stat tables except for the ones that were in Episode 3 (none of those battles are on YouTube for some reason). StalwartUK 16:01, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Well you can now cross Series 2 off the list. StalwartUK 12:39, July 25, 2013 (UTC) :And Series 6. StalwartUK 18:15, July 26, 2013 (UTC) ::Very nice work on both of those. I cannot imagine doing all of those in two days like you did. They are so tedious. Christophee (talk) 20:27, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Update Okay, so according to my records and a recent browse-through the following still need their stats done: Extreme Series 1: *Mayhem *Tag Team Terror Extreme Warriors Season 1: *US Championship *Second World Championship - If tv.com is anything to go by then they're the same as the UK version except the dimensions/weights. —'StalwartUK' 03:37, March 13, 2014 (UTC) Extreme Warriors Season 2: *Heat F - Brawler, Diskotek, Dragbot and King of Diamonds need filling in *International Championship - Brawler needs filling in All the other series are complete that can be done. StalwartUK 10:47, March 7, 2014 (UTC) :Unless I've missed something it looks like EW Season 1 can be considered complete. —'StalwartUK' 03:37, March 13, 2014 (UTC) ::Well, to be honest, I feel the War of Independence battle summaries could do with a little expanding. I believe the battles are online somewhere. CrashBash (talk) 07:26, March 13, 2014 (UTC) :::This is for the stat tables under the "Competing Robots" sections. —'StalwartUK' 14:00, March 13, 2014 (UTC) Malfunctions This page has Malfunctions listed as a page that needs to be created, but it's currently a redirect to another page. I haven't kept up with which pages of this nature we're doing, so can somebody clarify whether that page actually needs to be made in its own right? Christophee (talk) 19:01, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Wanted images Could someone add something about robots that require images? I have made a list here so people could just check the list if they think they have a needed picture. Sam (BAZINGA) 12:41, March 6, 2014 (UTC) :Done. Christophee (talk) 13:19, March 6, 2014 (UTC) Award up for grabs I'm willing to give a Sumo Basho award to whoever is willing to go through every page and move "Robot Wars Live Events" below "Outside Robot Wars" section. Outside Robot Wars is chronologically beforehand usually, and they don't make sense the way they are at the moment. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 11:35, October 27, 2017 (UTC) :That should be done now. Jimlaad43(talk) 16:43, October 29, 2017 (UTC) Shortest Battles I feel like there are a good few Series 8 or 9 battles that haven't been added to the Shortest Battles page. I also feel like it should be expanded into all battles 30 seconds or lower (instead of a top 30), and go into international episodes too. I've put that here as it's more of a long-term effort. Jimlaad43(talk) 16:09, November 8, 2017 (UTC) Articles Needed With the creation of the BBC article, it does signal the start of multiple TV channel related to Robot Wars (that was responsible for airing and publishing them, or in the case of MTV attempted.) So feel free everyone to do these articles as well as adding this Category:TV Channels and Companies to the end of each of these articles. *Channel Five *Mentorn *RTL *BNN *Nickelodeon These articles are for the unlucky robots that F2Q/wasn't selected to compete in German Robot Wars. They do need a bit of information but we do have an image of one and it could be a good idea to maybe get at least a basic article ready (we have some decriptions which be found here:https://robotwars.fandom.com/wiki/Talk:Tiberius#Similar_crusher.3F ) *Bei Tremender *Pegasus Significant Arena hazards *Pit of Oblivion *Rogue House Robot Robot Wars Revealed (and maybe more if others are recovered, as Team 13 Black!) *Robot Wars Revealed/ Heat G *Robot Wars Revealed/ Heat I Also out of personal curiosity, would the 1995-97 events be allowed (finally) to have some shed of light? Or at the very least the UK Open which is heavily featured in the First Wars AND featured on the First Great War DVD.Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 16:49, February 6, 2019 (UTC) Image Crops Just to give Toast a little help, if anyone would like to also have a go at image crops, here's the batch: Tornado Razer 13 Black Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 14:16, February 11, 2019 (UTC) :Done a few of them, I'll do the rest later. Jimlaad43(talk) 15:18, March 5, 2019 (UTC) ::Pussycat and Robochicken-Evo are the only ones left out of those crops, although I would also put forwards. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'TOAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 15:23, March 5, 2019 (UTC) :::All done (Deleted links to stop someone else doing them unnecessarily. Jimlaad43(talk) 19:55, March 5, 2019 (UTC) :Actually just found one lying about. Should be easy enough :P Also I'll update it with more that cold receive the crop.Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 12:02, March 7, 2019 (UTC) This one's fairly important and I need a bit of help. Currently the main image of the 13 Black article depicts the robot some time after Series 7 (you can see that the srimech is completely absent), so I'd like to see this image cropped out of its blue background, with the "Series 7 - 2003" text removed. It's still not a perfect main image, as the number 13 on the disc is smaller than what we saw on TV, but it was the official image for Series 7. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 16:50, March 11, 2019 (UTC) Starting New Articles Would like to make a start on the Pit of Oblivion, Rogue House Robot and the two Robot Wars Revealed episodes. However, I have a few questions: *Regarding the Pit, and making it similar to The Drop Zone with instances of it being used *Rogue House Robot should be quite straightforward, listing all instances, as it was only for Series 9 & 10. *RWR I can watch tomorrow, as I've a free hour at college, and will probably have little to do due to only just starting about three weeks ago. I will probably make a sandbox page to start these off. If there is anything else, please can somebody reply to this. Thanks. Adster1005 (talk) 17:27, September 18, 2019 (UTC) :Good start. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 04:31, September 19, 2019 (UTC) :Thanks. Can do more after college, bit can draft and think of ideas throughout today. Adster1005 (talk) 07:20, September 19, 2019 (UTC) Think I've finished the Pit draft article, if anybody thinks anything should be changed, feel free to feedback. You can find the draft here. Adster1005 (talk) 22:01, September 20, 2019 (UTC) :Actually, if anybody has images of the video game arenas, please could you leave the file links here. Thanks. Adster1005 (talk) 11:50, September 21, 2019 (UTC)